


The warehouse

by Friendly_neighborhood_imbecille



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Dead Danny Fenton, Full Ghost Danny Fenton, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, The Fentons’ A+ parenting, spectra is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_neighborhood_imbecille/pseuds/Friendly_neighborhood_imbecille
Summary: The Winchesters hear about a string of suicides in Elmerton and come to investigate.Follows the AU where Danny is completely ghost and has minor shapeshifting abilities to make himself appear human.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 276





	The warehouse

“So, this is the place?” Asked Dean. 

“Yup.” Answered Sam. The place in question was a dark and abandoned warehouse. A recent string of suicides in a small town called Elmerton had attracted unwanted attention. The two had decided to check it out before any curious explorers met a similar fate. The warehouse was dark and decrepit. There was a hole in the roof, large enough for the moonlight to shine through, but not nearly enough to chase away the shadows. It was the kind of building that sends chills down your spine and raises the hairs on the back of your neck. The kind that leaves you with a feeling that something is lurking just out of sight in those darkened corners. 

Abandoned crates were stacked throughout the building, towering towards the ceiling. The floor was littered with items too old and damaged to discern what they might have been.

“Man, this place is destroyed. How is it still standing?” Dean asked, kicking aside a piece of the fallen roof.

“It won’t be for long.” Sam said. “It’s set for demolition next month.” 

“So,” started Dean, “you thinking a ghost, or…” he shrugged. 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I’m thinking so. ” He walked over to some of the crates and began to examine them. “There isn’t really a record of anyone dying here before the suicides, though, so I’m not sure. It could be anything.” 

“Well, it sure seems haunted.” Dean took a step and tensed as he heard a loud crunch from under his boot. He shivered as he saw the crushed skeleton of a small animal where his foot had just been. “The place gives me the creeps, like the Van Ness House.”

“I get what you’re saying.” Sam pulled an EMF meter out of his jacket pocket. “Hopefully it’s just a ghost, and we’ll be able to get this over with without anyone else dying.” He was just about to turn the EMF meter on when he heard someone. 

“Spectra, you’re an absolute bitch. You know that right?” At the sound, both Winchesters hid behind a stack of crates. Dean shoved Sam aside to look over them. Sam glared, and crouched to peek around the side of the pile. They sat unmoving, hidden in the darkness.

A figure emerged from a hole in the wall across the warehouse. He was short in stature with tanned skin, white hair, and eyes that glowed toxic green. He picked his way through the wreckage, unintentionally moving closer to the Winchester’s hiding spot. He was dressed in mostly black, with a white hoodie thrown over a T-shirt that had a funky looking D printed on the front. He seemed young, couldn’t have been older than fifteen. He stopped in the middle of the warehouse, and looked up.

Dean pulled out his gun, but Sam took it, and raised his eyebrows. Dean rolled his eyes, but nodded. He took his gun back, and stowed it. They’d sit back and listen, for now.

“There’s no point in hiding, I know you’re here. I thought I told you to stop messing with humans.”

For a while, nothing happened. The deafening silence was broken with a cackle that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. It echoed through the room in an almost unbearable cacophony of noise, and then silenced. The source of the sound stayed hidden.

“Oh, you’re hilarious, you know that, right? See, you said I needed to ‘stop playing psychologist to lure humans to their deaths.’ And guess what? I’m not playing psychologist, and you’re not human, so I’m not breaking any silly little rules. Anyway, let’s talk. How have you been feeling recently? Have you finally started working on that temper of yours?” The voice was condescending, and filled with mock cheer.

The kid rolled his eyes. “Cut the crap Spectra. You know exactly what I meant. Why are you here anyway? And alone? Did your little assistant dump you or something?” He chuckled a bit at his jab, scanning the room for the source. No dice.

“It seems you haven't. Can’t say I’m surprised. Well, to answer your question, I knew if I approached you, you wouldn’t take the time to listen before attacking. Of course, you wouldn’t be able to resist interfering if I stirred up some trouble. I had to get your attention somehow.” You could almost hear a grin in her tone. 

“Well, guess what? I’m here! What the hell do you want? And make it quick, I can’t miss curfew again for this shit.” The kid rocked back and forth on his feet, and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. He seemed restless, bored even.

“Still playing pretend I see?” The voice called Spectra crooned, dripping with malintent.

The boy suddenly stopped moving. “What?” He sneered. 

She laughed again, seeming to find great humor in his offence. “Oh, I just find it so endearing. Your ignorance, that is.”

The boy glared at the walls in silence, and threw his hands up. “Okay, fine. If you’re just here to make fun of me, then I’m leaving.” He stormed towards the hole he’d entered through.

“You think if you just keep playing human, they’ll continue to care about you. Unfortunately, you can’t keep up the act forever. Soon enough, you’ll slip up, and they’ll destroy you,” she stated, her words laced with shallow sympathy. 

The boy stopped dead in his tracks. He turned slowly, eyes full of fire and fury. “What did you just say?” 

“The second they find out what you are, they will end your pathetic existence! It’s only in their nature,” she stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Shut up!” The boy roared as his hands balled into fists. His eyes glowed brighter and his hair started to stand on end. “You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about! They wouldn’t do that! They’re my parents, they love me!” 

“But are they really?”

He was caught off guard. He tried and failed not to let it show. “Yes, they-”

“I mean, yes, of course they made you, but did they really raise you?” The voice questioned, its tone light as if it were discussing something simple as the weather. “I mean, who used to tuck you in at night? Who fed you, clothed you, comforted you? Certainly not them.” The boy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

“When you started falling behind in school, who noticed? When you came home bloody and bruised, who patched you up? Who looked for you everywhere when you ran away? Who helps you through nightmares, panic attacks- the list goes on and on and on-”

“I don’t-”

“Your sister,” the voice said, cutting him off a second time. His face fell. “Your sister has always taken care of you because the ones who should have didn’t. Your sister, who gave up her whole childhood so that you wouldn’t have to.”

“It’s not their fault! They were… they were busy.” The boy scrambled for an excuse to clear his parents’ names. 

“Yes, yes, busy opening up a door to purgatory, don’t we all know it. Busy shooting down ‘monsters’ that didn’t deserve it, busy shooting at you.”

The boy’s face fell further. “They didn’t know it was me, I was...” his eyes started to well up. 

“Oh yes, your little disguise. The ability to shift your form is such a useful one! From a distance, no one on earth would recognize the Phantom as little Danny Fenton. But up close, it’s blatantly obvious. What difference does a little colour swap make?

“Of course, those idiot ‘parents’ of yours have seen you up close in both forms, and yet, they didn’t recognize you. They had you strapped down to an autopsy table, ready to slice you open for the sake of science. You can’t get a closer view than that. They had you pinned like a bug, inches away from their stupid little eyes, and didn’t even know you. If your sister hadn’t tricked them into leaving the lab, they’d have flayed you open without a thought.”

“Stop.” it was quiet, barely audible through the voice’s echoes. 

“And then, when you were captured by those other hunters, what happened? It took them three days before they realized you were missing. Three days. And it wasn’t even your human identity that they noticed was gone.”

“Stop! Just stop it!” His fists were clenched and tears were falling freely at this point. The voice kept going. 

“Soon enough, you’re going to mess up. They’re going to find out what you are, and the fact that they created you is not going to stop them from doing what hunters do.” The voice softened. “You aren’t safe there.” 

The boy shook and covered his ears. He fell to his knees and curled in on himself, curling smaller and smaller as if to disappear. 

“I’m not listening to you,” He whispered. “You’re just trying to make me miserable so you can feed off my emotions like a leech.”

The voice paused, then replied. “No. I’m not.”

He wasn’t expecting that. The boy uncovered his ears, and looked up. “What?”

The voice grew soft and caring. “We’re worried about you. Both you and your sister. We’re worried the two won’t survive long in that house- and for good reason.”

The boy glared up at the shadows. “My sister is human. Even if they try to end me, they would never, ever hurt her.” He snarled. 

“You were human too weren’t you?”

A tall woman with red hair materialized from the shadows and walked towards the boy. 

She crouched carefully in her red suit, and pulled down her sunglasses. There was an almost motherly kindness in her eyes. 

“Face it.” She placed one hand gently on the boy’s shoulder. “You’re dead. They killed you, and they don’t even know it. You’ll never be human again. Staying with hunters is the worst thing you could do. You need to be with your own kind.” He looked away from her. She sighed.  
“I can take you and your sister somewhere safer, somewhere you can live without fear. There are rooms ready and waiting for you at Vlad’s mansion.”

The boy scrunched his nose in disgust. “Why should I trust you? Vlad has been trying to kill my dad for years, and you tried to kill my sister. Why should I believe that either of us would be safe with you?” He pulled away from the woman’s grip, and stood.

“Anyway, Vlad has that weird infatuation with my mom. I don’t think I’d be able to ‘live without fear’ within 100 feet of him.” He spat in accusation. 

The woman recoiled, and stood. “I admit that I haven’t made the best choices in the past, but I am changing. Vlad is too. We are helping each other move past our mistakes and do better.” The boy scoffed. She continued. 

“Vlad has realized that Maddie will never return his affection, and has moved on. You have nothing to fear from us, which is far more than you can say about your parents.” She smiled at the boy. The boy thought over her words and took a step forward. The woman offered her hand to him. He lifted his hand to shake it, but stopped. 

“I don’t believe you.” He pulled his hand away and stepped back, as if being anywhere near her would burn him. “This is what you do. You manipulate people into trusting you, then hurt them. You’ve killed people, both you and Vlad.” His words were picking up speed and volume.   
“You’re both evil. I don’t want anything to do with either of you!” He yelled. 

The building went silent. The woman’s kind understanding smile morphed into a rage filled sneer. Her arm snapped forward, and grabbed the boy’s wrist. He panicked, and began to fade from view, but the woman tightened her grip, and pushed him to the ground. He tried to scoot away, but she pinned him with one knee.

The woman grinned, displaying far too many teeth, and wagged her finger. “Ah ah ah, no escaping, you punk. Vladdie’s paying me good money to get his little toy back, so just relax and let this happe-”

BANG

Stunned,the woman loosened her grip. The boy scrambled free and stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall. She held a hand to her chest, green liquid pouring out of multiple wounds. She looked around the warehouse until she locked eyes with Dean, still aiming the shotgun loaded with rock salt at her. She glared, and hissed. 

“Damn hunters.” She turned back to the boy, still trembling against the wall. She pointed at him with her free hand “This isn’t over. Sooner or later you will return, begging for our protection. Pray it isn’t too late when you do.”

She stepped backwards until she was submerged in shadows, then vanished. The boy stayed frozen for a few seconds before lowering himself to the ground. 

“You okay kid?”


End file.
